


In the Haze of Summer

by David_Campmaaan



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Aged up characters, Cult Daniel, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Tags May Change, max is angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Campmaaan/pseuds/David_Campmaaan
Summary: Gwen leaves camp so Campbell has to hire new councillors and David gets a crush on the new guy.Max is older in this fic so it’s not illegal, also David is Still 24 it’s not canon to the story so Max is 19 at the same time as David being 24. It’s a little complicated but I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

The start of a new summer begins, golden beams of light break through the leaves of the trees casting shade upon the ground, a gentle breeze shaking free pollen and spreading it through the wind. The image is very serene and calming, David had been told that Mr Campbell has hired a few new workers, which is amazing news! Because his old co-councillor Gwen had left so she could get a job more tailored to her degrees that she has. David felt his stomach tickle with that very familiar fluttering feeling of nervousness, it caused his palms to sweat more than usual but his unwavering grin remained in place on his face.  
David decided he would set up his sleeping space as he awaited the arrival of the new councillors, he wasn’t sure at how many had been hired so he decided to get the cabin with two cots, he had always loved having company.  
Walking into the room he was very taken aback by the mess of clothing dumped on the bed, and there was a coffee machine?! Shouldn’t that be in the canteen? He hummed in slight annoyance at the state of the room, his annoyance was nothing compared to the young adults face who was literally glaring daggers at him from the pile “what? Ahhh!” A huge snarky grin plastered across his face “did I take the bed you want camp man? Well tough shit I got here first so you get the other bed” he placed his hands on his hips in a manner David could only describe as triumphant glee, he certainly was an outspoken boy, but David couldn’t stand people who used cuss words, he placed his own hands on his hips mirroring the boy, he huffed “Language young man” The caramel skinned boys face screwed up in anger “Fucking young man?! What are you ancient! Don’t tell me what to do, you aren’t my mom” David’s posture was instantly thrown off his face slightly tinted red “a-ah that’s correct...I’m certainly not your mother but I do think it wise not to use such language around children okay?” The man only groaned in annoyance “kids now use much worse language man, but whatever” his arms folded across his chest obscuring the view of the green pine tree slightly, he huffed looking away “the Names Max, don’t piss me off, don’t shout around me, don’t you even fucking think about waking me at the crack of dawn, I will kill you campman” he pointed an accusatory finger at him “keep to your side of the room”.  
David was still in shock at most of the words leaving this boys mouth, when did children get so angry? Wait Max? So that’s his name! He plastered a huge grin on his face “the names David! It’s a pleasure to meet you, and don’t worry your socks! I keep my stuff tidy so there’s no chance it will bother you” he held his hand out for Max who just scoffed and walked off rolling his eyes “pansy”.  
David’s smile was still there just one of a nervous manner, he sighed, okay one councillor down who knows how many more. 

The children came a few hours after David had arrived, Max now had his hair pulled back in a messy bun and this let David see the boy had an undercut, he had to admit, it was very cute he chuckled softly which had Max throw him he most unamused look.  
“Ah shucks! I’m really sorry at my tardiness! I hope you can find it to forgive me” David looked over to see a man identical to himself, if it wasn’t for the piercing blue eyes and blonde hair brushed over David would have thought he was looking into a mirror, he cracked a wide smile and held his hand out “it’s no problem at all!! My name is David and I assume you are here for the councillor job?”  
A look of confusion flickered over his face but then smiled cheerily “yeah of course I am! The name is Daniel! I’m really excited to be here” he shook David’s hand firmly “it’s a pleasure to meet you David” Max walked over to David’s side and glared at Daniel, he placed his hands across his chest showing him he had no intention of shaking his hand “Great, there’s two of them, I may as well quit now” he groaned and cocked his head slightly at a Daniel “so you are a cultist yeah?” Daniel retracted his hand from David’s own in shock and laughed incredulously “what? Of course not! I just like to keep things clean...” David smiled and nodded “that’s A-Okay! But I must say Daniel...you may want to use the provided uniform, we will be doing a lot of outdoor activities and it would be a shame to mess up your clothing” the blonde man nodding along to each of his words. Max was more suspicious of this blonde man now, David was so naive so he would have to take care of the man, he doesn’t mind sharing a cabin with him too much now, if he can take care of him that’s all that mattered, not that he liked him or anything, he just didn’t want to have to spend camp with the Cultist alone, yeah that’s it. Camp was going to at least be eventful.


	2. Dog Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Daniel are getting along really well! Well that’s what David would have wanted at least, but it seems they don’t like each other, the new councillor is here and Max is angry at Campbell for hiring so many people.

“Max can you stop throwing rocks at Daniel? This is the third time he’s asked...?” All David got from the older teen was the classic roll of his eyes, he sighed contently because at least Max had now put down the rocks he was throwing.  
The slight annoyance on Daniel’s face was obvious, his brows were creased and his lip lifted in one edge in a sneer the piercing blue eyes suddenly met with David’s own forest green eyes causing the red headed councillor to look away quickly, it was rude to stare!. Daniel began walking over to David a small smile now present on his face, “Did I catch you staring David?” He had a slight teasing tone in his voice he reached a hand out to take David’s but before he was even close Max had thrown his whole weight down onto the blonde “oh Sorry Daniel! I tripped over, wow! It sure is rocky out here!” He smirked and stood up dusting himself off David was quick to check if Max was okay because he was younger he was more of risk of more damage, David was checking him over which effectively pissed Max off “I’m okay! Stop touching me!”, he groaned and stormed off plopping himself down onto a log keeping his eyes on Daniel.  
Daniel was very angry at Max, he knew damn well it wasn’t an accident, but he made sure David didn’t see him get angry again, he had to stay positive, he smiled and patted David’s shoulder in a friendly manner “you guys are close, did this last year together?” David hummed and blushed slightly smiling nervously “what close? No! Max doesn’t like me, but he’s a sweet kid, also this is our first year as camp councillors together!” They both heard a loud groan and looked over at Max confused “speaking of fucking councillors, this guy said Campbell hired him...who needs this many councillors for a scammy camp” Max threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing to the tall stocky man, he had blonde hair but not the same as Daniel’s blonde, it was a lot darker, almost a light brown, he was wearing a councillor uniform but he had a colourful sweater wrapped around his waist, David smiled widely at the councillor “welcome to Camp Campbell! My name is David, this here is Daniel, and you’ve already met Max isn’t he sweet!” Max glared “bite me David!” Jasper laughed softly at the dynamic of their relationship, he’s never worked with people who dated before he nodded “it’s so tubular to meet you all! The names Jasper!” He walked over to the almost identical councillors, save for the hair and eyes “would you be able to show me where the councillor Cabins are so I can drop my stuff off?” David smile never leaving his face he nodded “you are sharing a cabin with Daniel so perhaps he could show you where to go?” He turned to Daniel smiling gently. Daniel was groaning inside his head, more councillors made it a lot harder to help children ascend, they didn’t deserve the toxicity of the world we live in, he smiled and nodded “follow me Jasper! Looks like we are bunk mates!” He walked towards the other councillor cabins more often used for female councillors but there didn’t appear to be any coming, hopefully.  
Daniel and Jasper got to the Cabin and Daniel plopped himself down on the bed that he had claimed as his own, the whole side of his room was very neat, he watched Jasper “so, how old are you? You look pretty young?” Jasper laughed softly as he packed away his clothing and personal belongings “I’m thankful for that but I’m 22, not too young, are you and your brother identical twins?” The look that crossed Daniels face was one of confusion but it snapped into realisation after a few seconds “oh no no no! Me and David aren’t even related.., we don’t even look alike” he rubbed his arm slightly “why did you apply for the job here...there’s tons of stuff you could do” The younger of the two sat down gently next to Daniel and gave him the most serious look he could muster and placed his hand on top of Daniels, he smiled shyly “I just wanted to find a summer love...” he watched as Daniels face lit up bright crimson and he looked confused as to what he should do, Jasper pulled his hand away laughing and slapped Daniels back playfully “I’m just messing with ya! I’m here because I totally love camping! Best thing I ever did with my dad” Daniel would have punched him right there and then if he didn’t have that stupid soft smile on his face that forced him to forgive the man, he laughed gently “that was a good one Jasper” he hummed softly and brushed his hair back with his fingers “we should go back and help David and Max with the kids! Come on” he smiled and stood up leaving the door “David will give you a tour of the place soon I bet” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still really bad at writing I’m really sorry, but if you at least like it I guess that’s cool!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s not amazing I don’t often write, I just wanted to try.


End file.
